


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll never get to heaven if you're scared of getting high</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

The phrase, "I don't give a flying fuck," always makes him laugh. There are only a few people who actually get the joke, and he's heading towards one of them now.

Guy hates it here – he's a Chicago man, Chicago or New York City. More recently, Oa's been his port of call. The only reasons he ever comes _here_ are if Sinestro's been causing trouble, or if the Bat needs teasing… but there's another attraction to this filthy place: Richard Grayson, the prettiest bird in Gotham.

He's swooping along after some dumbass who probably stole a little old lady's purse, and Guy shakes his head and grins. He powers down and leans against the side of a dumpster that's got god-knows-what in there. Soon enough the jackwad's hauling ass around the corner so Guy yawns and cocks his right hand, sending a construct of an arcade-game crane to pick him up and toss him in the dumpster.

He studies his nails, greeting the younger man when Nightwing comes twirling down from the rooftop. "Heya, Dickie Bird. Long time, no screw."

"What are you doing here?"

"Y'know? I'm not sure – I was headin' to Mexico an' I got lost, but then I saw that you were puttin' on Cirque du Soleil over here and thought I might as well say hello."

Dick scowls at him. "Where's-" Guy thumbs the air over his shoulder. "Ah."

"So, how 'bout it?"

"That's it? _That's_ your pickup line?"

Guy pushes off from the dumpster and saunters over, grinning at the way Dick backs up until his shoulders hit the graffiti of the alley wall. Guy leans in slow, flicking his eyes from the other man's and down to his mouth and then back up again. Dick's lips part in invitation and Guy licks at the corner of that open, panting mouth. "Wanna fuck, pretty bird?" he breathes.

And just like that, Dick's hands are pushing up under his shirt and fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. Behind them, the dumpster lid rattles and Guy sends a green hammer to pound it back down with glowing nails that'll stay there until either the cops arrive or an hour goes by, whichever happens first.

Dick grabs at his shoulders as Guy takes him up into the air – this isn't the first time they've done this, won't be the last, and he doesn't give a good goddamn who sees them as he accesses his uniform. It's always a good time when they're just… _them_, but Dick seems to dig going at it as Nightwing and Green Lantern so Guy humors him - it usually means he'll get a good hummer later and he's been around too many people lately who can't suck cock worth a damn.

They aren't even past the skyline before Dick's mouth is sucking on his neck and Guy pushes higher, impatience thrumming through him like another heartbeat. Up above the clouds, he levels out and only the cold light of the stars is with them as they lick, bite, shove, and groan. Guy palms Dick's crotch roughly, rubbing and squeezing until his other hand finally finds the seams of the blue and black suit and he rips it open.

Nightwing gets a leg up around his waist – god bless him for being so damn flexible – and spits on his own fingers before moving them down to lube himself up. Guy does the same and they both groan when he shoves in, the uniform melting back just enough.

His aura spreads to encompass Dick and then they're falling in a wild tumble through the sky. Guy fucks him hard and their bodies connect with the sharp slap of flesh meeting flesh. They strain against each other as the world rushes up to meet them and when Guy can't get enough leverage in freefall, his ring slows them up enough so that gravity does the work for him.

Their curses and grunts of pleasure are torn away in their headlong rush towards the ground but when Dick's eyes go wide beneath that stupid-ass mask, Guy slams them both into a hover and Gotham City is treated to Nightwing's full-throated bellow as he comes.

"Dammit, Guy…!"

Guy drops them down to the courthouse roof and kisses him, hard. "Your turn, Baby Bat."

Dick plucks at the remains of his costume in dismay. "_Damn_ it, Guy."

"Poor _you_. Come getcha some, and maybe I'll take you home after. Y'know, like a real date."

"You're pretty much fucked out of a reach-around; you _do_ know that, don't you?"

Guy arches his back, grinning over his shoulder. "Potty mouth. Get over here."

It takes another few minutes of cajoling, but Dick _does_ come over and it only takes a few seconds after that to persuade him into the handjob.

"Why do I put up with you?" Dick wonders later, when Guy's raiding his fridge with a towel around his waist.

Guy pulls out two bottles of beer and opens one without asking. He takes a long pull from it then leans forward to kiss the other man until Dick moans and responds to the tongue flicking against his own. Drawing back, Guy tugs at his towel and lets it fall around his feet. "C'mon now, Dickie. Everyone knows you've got a thing for redheads."


End file.
